Knights, not Princes
by Time Signature
Summary: Harry had no need for princes, because she was the knight that saved anyone. She didn't deserve a prince, because he was for heroines, not heroes. fem!Harry x Draco


Knights, not Princes

Time Signature

My first remotely horror-ish story, for Halloween.

Warnings: Draco x fem!Harry in the very last line

* * *

><p>In dracone error, In dracone veritas. "The Song of Love of a Certain Dragon," Itou Kanako<p>

* * *

><p>Being raised up with Muggles, Harry had heard of the "headless horseman" myth, especially around All Hallow's Eve. Little did she know that it had actually been born from a careless wizard around the third or fourth century. Apparently, during that time Muggles and Wizards had still lived together, and a wizard rumored to have struck a deal with Beelzebub had been attacked simultaneously by Muggles who believed he was heretic. They had failed to complete the murder, however, and therefore he had been left with a sensible but separated head.<p>

Strange things she learned in class. She was glad that she had decided to take Muggle Studies after she had graduated Hogwarts. Upon her entry into the Ministry, she had become piqued at how the Wizarding World viewed Muggles. Most of the things that the professor discussed were much too easy, but sometimes she learned interesting roots about Muggle myths or stories.

The horseman portion, according to the professor, was entirely Muggle-created. After all, wizards had no need for horses or Thestrals when they could Apparate. Except in the case that one was underage, but in the third or fourth century she doubted there was anything such as the legal age for Apparition.

She briefly tried to remember what the pictures in Dudley's old books had looked like. He wore black armor, sometimes a black cloak or cape, and rode a pitch-black horse. The background was always a full moon.

She suddenly recalled that she had used to dream about the horseman carrying her into the moon away from her relatives. It said something about her if her dreams weren't about princes or knights but of headless horsemen who were nightmares for others – it was a vague sort of misery, now that she thought about it now.

That was a faraway memory now, and she had no more such fantasies after knowing that the actual wizard could talk and eat and do everything just like a normal person. She just dreamt of riding Thestrals.

Being the Chosen One was so much pressure sometimes. She needed to be powerful, full of tact, and pretty at the same time. She had no idea what wearing dresses had to do with defeating Dark Lords, but apparently they were connected. She wished she could ride away with the wings of the messengers of death. She wished she could ride away with a long black cloak trailing behind her.

She didn't need princes or knights, because she was the knight.

That was what everyone expected.

She would – could – never admit to sometimes comparing herself to Cinderella or any of the other fairytale heroines because no one would ever come to save her or sweep her off her feet. She could never admit to imagining how it would be like to have a strong man carry her bridal style (except in emergency situations, when it seemed to happen quite often).

She could never admit how happy she had been for the Yule Ball to wear a princess-type gown. She knew that the random Beauxbatons boy had asked her out only because she was the "Chosen One," but that was okay, because he had golden hair and beautiful blue-green eyes and looked just like a prince.

But in the end she knew that she was more suited to bony Thestrals and anti-villains, because she was the hero that had come to slay all evil. Heroines deserved princes, but not the heroes.

And that was why she loved Draco.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading!

For If You Dare, 2 (vague misery). For One of Every Letter, K. For Test Your Limits mini, October. For Genderbend Boot Camp, 48 (dream).

"The Song of Love of a Certain Dragon" is the lovely theme song for a Japanese game. I'm not so sure, but the line I chose probably means something like "In the dragon are lies, In the dragon is truth."


End file.
